Pfoot
The last son of markovich. A 5 year old who first gained fame and critical acclaim when he made first contact with the Weedghost, and later when he discovered free-smiley.de Weedghostian chronicles Date: 2002 WG Discoverer of the weedghostian tribe's ruins, thousands of articles and cave markings, depicting strange weed-like beings. a odd language was to be found within their dwellings aswell, indecipherable by all... he studied for centuries, slowly, more and more of the language was decipherable, eventually, he was finally able to read the inscriptions carved into the oldest weedghostian temple, it read... "TIME-LORD, MARKOVICHIA, MOUNTAIN DORITO, FREE-SMILEY, WEEDLE, WEEDGHOSTIFICATION"...This intrigued pfoot, he had heard of legends of The Empire of Markovichia, a thriving empire that was destoryed in unknown circumstances, last spotted in the year 350 WG. He brought the discovery to markovichian scholars, they were in shock. The only response that was muttered was "To the east of rafey, you will find your destiny." Proudfoot trekked across the barren lands of raffey for years, surviving on only doritos and mountain dew, endless fields and rolling hills were the only obstacles, after years of searching, the emancipated proudfoot finds his destiny. "Mountain dorito..." He trekked onwards to the massive mountain. He stops and rests, he hears a faint voice... "Reach into my temple, On the peak of Mountain doritos." It takes him 7 days to reach the peak, A large statue stand atop it, A statue of a strange round entity, with odd glasses, After proudfoot basks in the awe of this creation, he notices there is a entryway into the statue... He enters, In the temple he finds.. A golden syringe adorned with ancient gems... The voice returned once again... "Inject it", Proudfoot was resistant, the voice was plagued with anger and hatred... For what, he wondered? The voice manifested in it's true form, He realized, It was the legendary time-lord, the sight of his true form fills proudfoot with agony, he collapses to the ground. "IF YOU DO NOT OBEY ME YOU SHALL BE STRUCK DOWN LIKE ALL THOSE WHO HAVE APPOSED ME IN THE PAST, FUTURE AND PRESENT." In pain ridden desperation, he injects the golden weedle. His vision faded, He became paralyzed. The time-lord speaks to him, one last time. "SON OF MARKOVICH, YOU ARE WORTHY", The time lord muttered, his voice faded and proudfoot was shown visions of markovichia and an ancient magic barrier that surrounded it. Proudfoot regained his strength and sight, he straggled to the opening of the statue, He was not at mountain dorito anymore.. but rather, The empire of markovichia. While in shock and awe, proudfoot realized that the the golden syringe was infact.. the weedle mentioned in the inscriptions, His fate was sealed, He was already weedghostified. He lay defeated in the ancient land his father created, entrapped within the time bubble that the time lord created hundreds of years ago, Thousands of years go by, he wanders the catacombs and temples of his fathers city, defeated. His father awakens from his thousand year slumber, And sacrifices himself to free his son from the time-lord's grasp... Category:People